The inventive concept relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including Through-Silicon Via (TSV) structures. It will be understood that, as used herein, the term “TSV” includes any conductive via structure that extends through a substrate, regardless of whether the substrate comprises silicon.
Three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor packages including stacked semiconductor chips are being actively developed. These 3D packages may use a Through-Silicon Via (TSV) that is a vertical electrical connection passing through a substrate or a die.